kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Wiki talk:Superstar Arena
This is where you submit your ideas for battles. RULES FOR SUBMITTING *The two combatants should be related in some way. **Definitely the most important rule. A battle should have some meaning to it. So rather than suggesting things that aren't at all related like "Chilly vs. Marx Soul", try something like "Blipper vs. Squishy". The theme there being aquatic enemies. Essentially, having a basis to the battle really does make it easier to vote on. *Try not to nominate combatants who were already in contests. Especially ones that already won. **Not too much of a big one, but it's not good to establish "arena regulars". The contests should be jarring, and have something new every time. Sure, we all know Marx is the most epic character ever, but if we stick him in every time, it would get boring! *Steer clear of final bosses. **Most of the suggestions listed on the talk page is made up of final bosses. While they might make for an entertaining fight once in a while, most of them are very similar to each other and don't leave room for diversity in the battles. Contrary to common belief, having a fight against a final bosses every time would get REALLY boring after a while. *Don't nominate 'nobodies'. **Although "Pedo vs. Rockn" may fit all the above rules.... absolutely no one knows who they are! Just because you know who they are don't come to the conclusion that everyone else does! Many of our voters aren't members OR Kirby experts, so if you nominate things that nobody heard of, don't expect a big turn out. *No team battles. **No. The ultimate battle isn't made up of 12 really popular/epic characters. Besides, how could we fit pictures of 6 characters on each side!? Oh, that's another thing, try to nominate things that we have official art for, because using sprites in the battle doesn't look right. Also, fanwork is not allowed, so please don't put it on the arena. We secure the right to delete any submissions not abiding by these guidelines Archives DO NOT EDIT THE ARCHIVES! Archive 1 Hydra VS Dragoon The two legendary machines show their abilities to see which one is the best machine of all! An incredibly fast and offensive machine that can kill with one single hit versus an amazing glider that could reach the stratosphere in seconds! Arena: City Trial's city (So the machines can show their abilities). Support Oppose Neutral Comments This fight was thought by Kirby5254. Drawcia vs. Paint Roller A battle between two master artists. One can make a world of paint, and the other makes paintings come to life. This battle will decide who the master of paint is. Arena: Drawcia's World Support Oppose #Drawcia already battled.-- Neutral Comments Chilly vs. Burning Leo A snowman vs. a fireball. One with degrees below -3500, one with degrees above 3500. Who will win? Fire, or Ice? ParaGoomba 00:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Support 1. This battle really is balanced because Chilly can freeze Burning Leo, and Burning Leo can melt Chilly. Plus, if they both battled, that cancels out. Oppose #First, it's unbalanced. Second, Chilly already fought, and so did Burning Leo.-- Neutral Comments Waddle doo versus wispy woods one can be killed easily, and I guess the other one can be killed easily, too.......... who will be the victor out of the noobiest of the noobs? Support Oppose #Whispy Woods is a boss, and Waddle Doo is a regular enemy, so no.-- Neutral Comments Wispy has more helf, so I vote for him. King Golem vs. Whispy Woods Support Oppose Neutral Comments King Golem, because he's made of rock! Buggzy Vs Jukid Both experts at tossing kirby around!! Support Oppose Neutral Comments Bomb Brawl Poppy Bros. Jr. vs. Foley in Moonlight Mansion! Both are explosive, one with weapons, the other with it's own body! Who will win! -- 01:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose Neutral Comments kirbyphanphan said: poppy definitly, he only have to avoid foley once, and foley is gone. though i want to play kirby and the amazing mirror naw. Dark Nebula VS Miracle Matter Now I'd say this is a pretty even fight, cause they both act similar. (Trust me!) Support Oppose Neutral Comments It's a little akward, a black star, fighting a meteor-like thing. I personally would vote for Dark Nebula because he is awsome, and he's a bit stronger, on my opinion. 21:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :It's okay I guess, but please try to avoid final bosses. I am leaning towards Burning Leo vs. Hot Head or Freeze vs. Ice.-- I say Dark Nebula, because he is a final boss, and Miracle Matter isn't. Fiery Abilities Fire Kirby (Before Squeak Squad) VS. Burning Kirby at Planet Hotbeat! Two firey abilities, different attacks! Support Oppose Neutral Comments It`s kind of confusing. Fire Kirby is in Kirby Super Star Ultra, so he would win. You know, they're both the same in Kirby Super Star/Kirby Super Star Ultra, because if you dash & press "B" while dashing, kirby does the burning attack. So... I vote for Fire, I guess. Marx Devil 16:43, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Battle of the boxers! Boxin VS Knuckle Joe Anyone agree? Hiiii! - Thecakeofdestiny 20:11, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Support #I agree Oppose Neutral Comments Boomerang Battle Boomer vs Boomerang Poppy Bros. Jr.. The replacement for Sir Kibble that is not to be confused with Bomber, vs the Poppy Bros. Jr. with a boomerang. Stage: Green Greens -- Support Oppose Neutral Comments I vote for the Poppy Bros. Jr with a boomerang. I like this idea, I would choose Boomer though. I vote for Boomerang Poppy Bros. Jr , even though it doesn't make much sense. I think it's cool go, Poppy! Hiiii! - Thecakeofdestiny 01:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I vote for Poppy Bro Jr. because Boomers explode really easly. Using Boomer could result in a tie =( They're the same thing.I'd suggest Sir Kibble vs. Boomer HAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! It's me, Michael the Fox!!! <(-'.'-)> Your comment does NOT suit with this battle. Jus' sayin' hi, that's all. By the way, Boomer would win anyway, because he can use crash. So,why did you came here? Well, because, obviously, I LOVE Kirby!!! :) How?Also you Hi is annoying and loud that about 10 people could hear it. I DIDN'T RECORD MY VOICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:( : O :(, 13:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Battle of the fighter 'n' hammer! Maybe Knuckles Joe vs. Masked Dedede in The Fountain of Dreams! Support Oppose #Un. Balanced.-- Neutral Comments metal guardian vs. heavy knight Both are large enemies that are tough. How will they do in a battle? --Mr boring 00:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Support This would make a really interesting battle. I say, go ahead. YA! Oppose Neutral Comments A fiery battle Hot Head vs Burning Leo Stage: Hotbeat -- Note: This battle has been approved, support and oppose votes for this to be the next battle are now closed. Support #Go for it Starman! You're the best! -Marx Devil >:) #BNK [ |T| ] 04:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Acro Vs. Fatty Whale Acro Vs. Fatty Whale! Not much else can really be said... Votes anyone???? Support #I have to say that that's a pretty good idea, even though they are bosses. #Sounds cool Michealjacksonking1 05:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Killer Bio Spark Comments Bronto Burt vs. Scarfie Think about it. They both can fly, and both get hurt when hurting Kirby. One dive-bombs, the other chases with fangs baring. Who would win? Oh, yeah, the stage would be Purple Plants. Support Oppose Neutral Comments Dee Or Doo Waddle Dee vs Waddle Doo Support Oppose Neutral Comments It`s a simple chioce Waddle Doo waddle doo cause he can beam Blade Knight vs Trident Knight A fairly straight forward battle of swordsmen, both of whom are common enemies. Any suggestions for alternates though? These guys are pretty similar. Support Oppose Neutral Comments Blade Knight would win. He is cooler looking anyways. Trident Knight would win I suggest a battle between Sword Knight and Blade Knight.-- Capsule J2 vs. Birdon They both fly. Basically, they are representing which is better, Jet or Wing. The stage would be Mt. Dedede. SOMEBODY PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS! I don't liked to be ignored. <=( -a very bored unregistered user Support Oppose Neutral #Though they could fly, Jet and Wing are too diverse in my opnion. Flappy and Birdon would hbe a better choice.-- Comments Knuckle joe vs. Boxin I think Knuckle joe should go against boxin' because they can both throw powerful punches Support I suggested the exact same thing! Anyways I think it's a good battle. Zzz... - Take it easy! 12:48, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Comments Whispy Woods VS. King Golem Seriously, I think Whispy woods should go up against King Golem because they are basically the same thing except King Golem is a one-off, and Whispy Woods has an almost-perfect attendance record, but despite that, it would be a good idea. This is 10-Volt saying Peace Out! 11:06 PM, April 19, 2010 Edit Hold up! I 4got 2 say the stage would be Green Greens! Peace Out Again ..v 11:10 PM, April 19, 2010 Support Oppose Neutral Comments It would have to be Green Greens. Whispy can't move. He's a tree.-Pink Ink The showdown of nostalgia! Why not a battle between Kracko and Whispy? The two are extremely nostalgic, and are both bosses in the original game. The arena would be the True Arena, and the two would fight it out. -Not a member, but call me Pink Ink. Support #I don't see why not!P.S.just call me Bio Spark #I like this one the best. This is sure to turn out well. EmptyStar 15:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #One is a ground boss while the other is an airborne one.-- #Needs more simularities. Zzz... - Take it easy! 12:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Comments Kracko & Whispy Woods are both in Spring Breeze/Kirby's Dream Land, so it's fair. Call me Poppy The 3rd! 20:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) "The battle of the waddles" Waddle dee vs waddle doo. Also, has this battle ever happened before? Support Oppose Neutral Comments Actually, it hasn't.-- BIRDON VS. DYNA BLADE My two favorite characters from any kirby game. Dyna blade has GIRL POWA and Birdon is Birdownage. I hope this battle gets Voted! Oh and the stage is Dyna Blade's nest. --Ho-Oh54 Support Oppose #Uh, no enemies vs boss fights. -- Neutral Comments Crash Clash Scarfy vs. Bomber. Both grant the destructive Crash ability! (Scarfy grants Crash if copied with the Copy ability.) -- Zero Matter Support #I like it.Killer Bio Spark 14:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC)Killer #*votes* ~ultralucario64 Oppose Neutral Comments Puff on Ruff Kirby and Shadow Kirby vs. Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight Support Oppose It says NO TEAMS Neutral Comments I think that those would be to many people IDK an admin should correct me on this if I'm wrong. Zzz... - Take it easy! 07:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Mr Frosty VS. Bonkers We took a mini boss test to see whos the best mini boss in the world Next bosses are WHAM bam rock or Dyna blade!! Support Oppose #Nuh uh. Bonkers has already been in a fight Neutral Comments Why not do Wham Bam Rock VS. Dyna Blade? Because they're completely different. -- They can't be completely different! How is a giant bird similar to a rock monster? Zzz... - Take it easy! 17:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Aside from their background music,the two have NOTHING in common. Exept they both appear as final bosses in the first subgame they appear in. Heavy Lobster vs. Chameleo Arm Think of it, they both grant the paint abillity,and it weakens them.(It blinds Heavy Lobster, and nullifies Chameleo Arm's invisibility.) The stage would be Planet Mekkai.<(-'.'-)> 13:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Bio Spark0000007 Support Oppose Neutral Comments Chameleo isn't REALLY invisibile, he just blends in with the background. (you can still hit him) Plus, Chameleo is on Hotbeat! This is Poppy The Third! waddle doo vs. parasol waddle dee They are very similar to each other. They are orange in the arena. And are small kirby. The stage would be mt. dedede. Waddle dee=hardest boss eva! I like pie (dont delete my posts) 17:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose Neutral Comments Wham Bam Jewel vs. Marx Soul The two famous secret end bosses! The stage would be Helper To Hero arena Support #LuckyMomma #Ecomagic #Ultralucario64 #Michealjacksonking1 Oppose #MechaSwool #Zero Matter #This battle doesn't abide by the rules, because Wham Bam Jewel has nothing in common with Marx Soul despite them both being Final Bosses. Marx Soul has also already fought. Neutral Comments ULTIMATE BATTLE! Marx VS Galactica Knight kinda like evil kirby and meta knights! MARX FTW! Support #I'll vote for this!<(-'.'-)> Oppose Marx isn't a Kirby. Zzz... - Take it easy! 12:59, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Comments It isn't Galactica Knight. It's just Galacta Knight. - 16:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Battle of the evil Kirbys... Marx VS Shadow Kirby... evil puffballs... Support Oppose Neutral Comments Shadow Kirby isn't evil -Bio Spark 00007 Marx is NOT a Kirby.-- It's Electrifyin! :Gordo vs. Jyk. I know Jyk is from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but think of it. They're both invincible,spiky, and electric balls. so please vote for this. The stage would be crash clouds. Support #I like it. Seems creative. #Ape Frog #LuckyMomma #Bio Spark #Ultralucario64 #'Support' - This is a good concept for a battle, and it hasn't been done yet. Oppose Neutral Comments I think this battle should be effective soon Blade Knight vs. Sword Knight I suggested this quite a while ago and I'm sure nobody took it. No comments for similarity. -- Support # #Bio Spark 0000007 # #Gamedude99 I like pie (dont delete my posts) Oppose Comments I took it. 12:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC)Bio Spark This will be awesome! @Gamefreak: This fight should be effective by at least tomorrow. Make haste! BNK [ |T| ] 22:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Got it! I'll archive the Arena tomorrow and make this one the new battle. -- : :I vote for sword knight because sword knight is stronger. Sir Slippy vs. Sir Kibble The two sirs face off in Castle Lololo. Support Oppose #Sir Slippy is a frog while Sir Kibble is an armor-clad enemy.-- #Sir Slippy is a Frog. Sir Kibble is a knight-like enemie. The two have nothing in common execpt their names. Goldendreams111 23:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC)Goldendreams111 #Barely anyone knows about Sir Slippy, plus it's an uneven matchup. Sir Kibble has armor; Sir Slippy does not. MechaSwool 4:07, June 12, 2010 #'Oppose' - Do I even need to say anything? Neutral Comments You hit the nail on the head,Goldendreams111. Birdon Vs. Tookey Two bird enemies known to harass Kirby at all times! Goldendreams111 23:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC)Goldendreams111 Arena: Dyna Blades Nest, or Candy Mountain Support #- 7 Sly Wolves 23:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral #I like the idea, but I think a better fight might be Birdon vs. Flappy (since both give wing) or Tookey vs. the pelican enemy or Twizzy. The only concern I see is that Birdon can actually attack and has an ability while Tookey just flies around and gives no ability.-- Comments Uja Vs Mariel Two "dark" enemies, both incredibly versatile and made of darkness. The arena would be Dark Star. Goldendreams111 23:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Goldendreams111 Support Oppose Neutral Comments Bear VS Tiger The Bear from Kirby Super Star VS the tiger from Revenge Of The King! Both animal and both large... am I right? Arena: Peanut Planes - 7 Sly Wolves 00:49, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Support #Bio Spark0000007 #LuckyMomma #Goldendreams111 Oppose #MechaSwool #'Oppose' - First of all, do some research on the names (It's spelled Peanut Plains, the bear's name is Grizzo, and the tiger's name is Galbel.) Secondly, regular enemy v.s. extra game enemy is an overused idea thrown around by a lot of people, which will ultimately unbalance, as the Extra Game enemy will almost always win due to its superior power. Neutral Comments 1. It's named Peanut Plains... Chomping battle Pacto vs Maw Stage: Ghost Grounds -- Support #sher BNK [ |T| ] 21:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comments Sir Slippy vs. Squishy My last fight got some opposers. I hope you like this one better. The stage would be Float Islands. 12:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC)Bio Spark 000007 Support #Bio Spark 000007 #LuckyMomma #ApeFrog Oppose Neutral Comments Reactor vs. Combo Cannon These are the machine bosses. The stage would obviously be Halberd. Support Oppose Neutral Comments Just to let u know, the reactor can be destroyed by a reflected laser.You decide. Cooked Clocks Mr. Tick Tock vs. Chef Kawasaki. They both grant super rare copy abilities(Mr. T.T grants mike and Chef K. grants Cook.)The stage would be Arena. Support Oppose #Mike and Cook are COMPLETELY different abilities.-- Neutral Comments Mr. Frosty vs. Fire Lion Fire vs. Ice! The stage would be Rainbow Resort. Support Oppose Unbalanced. 'NUFF SAID. Neutral Comments Keeby vs. Batamon He tried to defeat Kirby and failed! Now he's back to take on Keeby! Who will win? arena:Marx Soul ??? Support Oppose #It's basicaly the same fight redone. Zzz... - Take it easy! 17:26, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Comments I say keeby because he's a yellow kirby. now here kirby and keeby dancing <(^-^<) <(^-^<) kirby keeby A rainbow of Meta Knights How about all of the Meta Knight color options from Kirby Air Ride fighting against each otherKiller Bio Spark 12:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC)Bio Spark 000007 Support Oppose #No. It's just the same Meta Knight in different colors. Besides that, it's supposed to be TWO at a time.-- Neutral Comments Kracko duels How about Kracko versus Mecha-Kracko on the bubbly clouds stage? Their only difference is one is a cloud while the other is a robotic doppelganger Support Oppose Neutral Comments The Cool Hat Battle Paint Kirby and Wheel Kirby vs. Wheelie Rider and Yo-Yo Kirby 12:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose Neutral Comments Battle of Meta Knights I say there should be a battle between Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight. The stage would be Meta Knights stage in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Support Oppose #No. Dark Meta Knight was already in a fight 13:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC)Killer Bio Spark Neutral Comments Well, I didn't know. Revenge Battle ;Kabula VS. King Dedede kabula: wanna fight king dedede: i do ;Local Area : Gamble Galaxy Support Oppose # #Killer Bio Spark #Putting this battle at Gamble Galaxy makes it all the more ironic and gives Kabula yet another advantage. Neutral Comments Yeah, a blimp that can fly through the sky versus a bipedal penguint that cannot. Once can shoot missiles while the other only has a hammer...-- :How balanced....-- ::Its a bad machup Boomer vs. Sir Kibble Both are boomerang wielding enemies the stage would be Vegtable Valley Support #LuckyMomma Oppose #Excuse me, but Boomer is the replacement for Sir Kibble in the Extra Game, proving that this battle is one-sided as Boomer will almost always win. Neutral Comments Wheelie vs Wheelie Bike Both are wheels, one is an enemy, while one is a helper! Stage: Nebula Belt Support Oppose #wheelie bike can jump. #This battle is incredibly broken and shouldn't even be considered. Wheelie Bike, as the anonymous voter above stated, can jump, and in 2P mode, he can shoot stars which do more than 60 damage. Wheelie's only method of attack is trying to crash into something, and honestly, that isn't even enough to K.O. a Waddle Dee in one shot. Neutral Comments Wheelie Bike would winKiller Bio Spark 12:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Meta Knight vs.Heavy Knight Two master knights. The stage would be Nightmare's stage. Support Oppose #I'm sorry, but one is a boss and the other a regular enemy. -- #Two "master knights?" Really. Heavy Knight is a regular enemy and Meta Knight is a boss that has starred in almost every game. This doesn't even abide with the rules. The rules state that battles have to be fair. Neutral Comments metaknight would win no doubt. Knuckle Joe Vs. Biospark! All right, so I was thinking about my favorite character, Knuckle Joe, and I stumbled upon Biospark on a recent outing! so... I thought, Why don't they duke it out in superstar arena?!! the Level would be Mad Mechanism, and they would use their awesome hand to hand combat in an epic battle! Support #Fairly creative. Karate vs. Ninjutsu; seems interesting. I'll consider putting it up for the next fight. BNK [ |T| ] 23:56, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #Like Starman said below, this isn't a fair battle. They aren't really related, and Biospark uses weapons, not hand-to-hand combat. Your arena, Mad Mechanism, has multiple walls which Biospark can take advantage of; however, Knuckle Joe is impeded by the obstacles as he is too slow to dodge them. Additionally, Biospark can attack from afar AND from up close; Knuckle Joe only can attack from up close, not to mention that his attacks are sluggish and predictable. Neutral Comments They already fought. Zzz... - Take it easy! 02:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up man! Phew! but I don't remember them fighting, can you tell me when they did? Actually, I looked through the SSA archives, and there's no record of either Knuckle Joe or Biospark fighting. Besides, it probably wouldn't be fair anyways, a martial artist against a ninja.-- Batafire V.S Firelion Two firey foes of kirby. Both mini bosses of kirby games too. One can fly high, the other can knaw your face off. Who do you choose. Support #I like it. Zzz... - Take it easy! 02:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC) # Looks like a solid fight. BNK [ |T| ] 23:56, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral I, for one, think this battle has a good theme, but nevertheless, it is unbalanced because Fire Lion's only method of aerial attack is to jump, which proves to be disadvantageous and unfair. Whispy Woods v.s. King Golem 'Nuff said. Support # Genius. BNK [ |T| ] 01:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Oppose It's aready been done-Killer Bio Spark --'Anon's post has been stricken out and is thus invalid.' Neutral Comments Okay, are you just using "It's already been done" as another sentence for "I don't want this fight to happen"? Otherwise, you really need to start looking through the archives.-- A Long Night.... Nightmare vs. Dark Mind. also,has this already been suggested? 22:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Killer Bio Spark Support Go! Awesome fight! Oppose Neutral Comments The Fight of The Marvelous Moles Boxin Vs. Gaw Gaw fight to see who is the best normal mole enemies. Will Boxin a mole who knows Boxing or will Gaw Gaw win a mole who knows how to dig will win you decide. They will be fighting in Jam Jungle Support Oppose Neutral Comments Cutting Battle Boomer vs. Perot. They are both extra game replacements for Sir Kibble. Support #The only thing I can see that's unfair is that Boomer can't carry bombs. Oppose Neutral Comments Dupe Battle Keeby vs. Shadow KirbyKiller Bio Spark 15:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose Neutral Comments Scarfy Vs Mad Apple The two exploders which Kirby can't inhale go face to face, in a battle for the explosions! Stage: Purple Plants Support #Works. BNK [ |T| ] 20:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #Yet another overused and unbalanced suggestion.-- Neutral Comments @Starman - How is it unbalanced? Try to explain why you're opposing an idea; don't oppose just for the sake of opposing. BNK [ |T| ] 20:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Marx Vs. 02 Marx vs. 02 Ok, 2 of the BEST KIRBY BOSSES EVER DUKIN IT OUT, sure, marx has been used before and they are both final bosses, but who cares, the Earth would blow up at the sight of this battle, they also are both projectile spammers, they have cool wings, and they both have awesome battle themes, and they shall battle in the hyper zone Support Hmm. Interesting. I LIEK IT! Oppose #First, it was Marx Soul that was already used, and the similarities are invalid.-- #'m0ar oppose' - Zero Two does not spam projectiles that much and the wings are a matter of opinion. Neutral Comments @Starman - He's still Marx, but you have a point. @Timson - That's sort of the point of the Superstar Arena; opinion is actually valid. In the future, please be more open to ideas; in opinionated battles, users vote for a character, who, in their opinion, would win. Please stop trying to interpret who would win right off the bat. BNK [ |T| ] 06:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Moley vs. Mrs. Moley The mole from the Mirror World against the mole from Pop Star. Stage: Can be either Cabbage Cavern or Nature Notch Support Oppose Neutral Comments